galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnatu
Gnatu appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Gnatu is an incubus/insect-like creature and is one of the many monsters of the Underworld. She is the main antagonist of the episode "Soul Specter". Gnatu and Spydex were summoned by Imperious. Both Gnatu and Spydex attacked the city of Briarwood, and began draining Life Force from people in the park. The Mystic Force Rangers soon showed up, but were forced to deal with the Hidiacs first. The Yellow Ranger did manage to get to Gnatu and battle her, but she was too strong for him. Both Gnatu and Spydex then managed to escape. They then went to the Underworld were Imperious pinned her against Necrolai putting her in a bad mood. Then Necrolai tricked the Yellow Ranger, making a black hole appear in his chest. He had to go to a mountain to cure the black hole with the Staff of Topaz. Later, after the Rangers had gotten the Life Force Orb out and away from the Giant Spydex, Gnatu attacked the Rangers before they could obtain the orb. With the Life Force still in their control, the evil duo escape once more. They both returned to the city to steal more Life Force. The Red, Green, Pink and Blue Rangers jumped into action and fought against the twosome. The Rangers were still outmatched, and Gnatu prepared to fire the now Dark Life Force Orb into the sky, thus attacking the city with an explosion. Before the orb was fired, the Yellow Ranger arrived and put a stop to Gnatu's plan. The Solaris Knight was then able to get the Dark Orb out of the firing device. The Mystic Force Rangers attacked Gnatu and Spydex with the Magi Staff Speed Spell. With this attack, the Rangers had the advantage. Yellow Ranger was successful in destroying Spydex with his Magi Staff. After Spydex was destroyed, all the Life Force was returned to those it was stolen from. But Gnatu wasn't finished yet. She grew large and attacked the Rangers by crushing them with her foot. Our heroes fought back with the Titan Megazord. Gnatu then tried to escape by flying away, but the Rangers used the Titan Megazord Spirits of the Ancient Titans Attack to destroy the monster for good. Gnatu is a cold, sneaky, and cunning monster that likes to toy around with her enemies. She also has a ruthless and cruel side in herself, as right before the Yellow Ranger was about to strike, she pushed Spydex in front of her so he would get destroyed. She is also somewhat of a coward as well, as after the Titan Megazord appeared, she attempted to escape by flying away from the Megazord before meeting her end. Powers and Abilities * Life Draining: By touching a person with one of her hands, she can drain their life force. * Fire Breath: Gnatu can spew out powerful green fire from her mouth. * Fire Spark: '''Gnatu can shoot a spark of fire from her finger tips. * '''Size Changing: Gnatu can change her size at will. * Flight: Gnatu can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on her left shoulder pad. Arsenals * Claws: Gnatu has clawed hands for combat. * Sword: Gnatu also has a sword that aids her in combat. See Also * Hades Beastman Belbireji the Incubus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Insects Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Callie Blood Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2006